harrypotterbooksfandomcom-20200214-history
Ford Anglia
|Invented = prior to summer 1992 |Inventor = |Invented For = Transportation |Owner = Arthur Weasley }}The Ford Anglia was a light-blue Ford Anglia 105E Deluxe that Arthur Weasley enchanted to be able to fly and be turned invisible. He had enchanted it illegally and it was taken by the Weasley children twice. The second led to it crashing into the Whomping Willow and the car turned feral, living in the Forbidden Forest. About The Ford Anglia was an old turquoise car. It had a compass. Prior to the summer of 1992, Arthur Weasley put a few enchantments on the car. He put an unknown enchantment that enabled it to fly. Then he put an Invisibility Booster that enabled it to turn invisible at the push of a button. Finally, he put the Undetectable Extension Charm to expand its space enough for at least 8 people, 6 trunks, 2 owls and 1 rat. The back seat was around the length of a bench. Arthur had purposely put a loophole in an artefact law that enabled him to enchant the car legally if he was not intending to use it. History In the summer of 1992, Fred, George and Ronald Weasley took the car and drove it to 4 Privet Drive. They wanted to know why Harry had not sent any letters to them. Harry was shocked to find them in a car, mid-air to the bedroom window. Fred used the car to pull the bars from Harry's window. Harry then passed them luggage and Hedwig, and hopped into the car. Harry was worried they were going to get into trouble for using the car when they were under-age but they explained they had not personally enchanted it and no-one would know. At that point, Mrs Weasley had no idea how enchanted it was. Even though she shouted at Fred, George and Ron for flying it and at Arthur for enchanting it, she had no idea that it had an expansion charm to create a spacious car. But on 1 September 1992, the family and Harry took the car to get the train to school, and she was impressed by the fact that the Muggles knew a thing or two about how to expand space. Later that day, Dobby blocked the entrance to the school train's platform and Harry and Ron took the car to fly to school. However, upon takeoff at first, the car's Invisibility Booster malfunctioned and it was saw by several Muggles and later reported in the newspapers. They were successful in getting it to the school but it eventually run out of power, and dropped. Ron avoided hitting the school by swerving but crashed into the Whomping Willow. The car however had a life of its own, and eventually got fed up. It escaped the tree and sped towards the Forbidden Forest where it ejected Harry, Ron and their luggage and drove into the Forest. The car appeared again in May 1993. It showed up to help Harry, Ron and Fang escape Aragog's colony. They were dropped at the school, and the car headed back into the Forbidden Forest. Behind the scenes * Prior to the publication of , J.K. Rowling gave an interview and stated that she had plans to bring the car back in a future book. However, the car never appeared in another book. Notes and sources Category:Wizarding objects